


“I told you not to get too close"

by kristie1175



Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [19]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: #31daysofCharmed, #CharmedMonth, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristie1175/pseuds/kristie1175
Summary: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmedDay 19 “I told you not to get too close"by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175@kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr@kristie.lynn.b on Instagram
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn
Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859320
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	“I told you not to get too close"

**Author's Note:**

> August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed  
> Day 19 “I told you not to get too close"  
> by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175  
> @kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr  
> @kristie.lynn.b on Instagram

It's the middle of the night. Harry and Macy are sleeping peacefully. She drifts into a dream, or should I say a nightmare.

^^^

It's a nice sunny day. Macy's and her sisters decide to go for a walk on a bike trail near by. It was quiet for the first 10 minutes, but then Macy's heard a growl.

Macy: (stops) What was that?

Maggie: What was what?

Macy: I heard a growl.

Mel: I didn't hear anything.

The sisters continue walking. The mysterious sound got closer and louder.

Macy: (worried) That! Did you hear that!?

Maggie and Mel: (scared) Ye.., yeah.

The sisters start to run, but they can't get away from the frightening sound. Macy turns around and sees a huge bear right behind Maggie.

Macy: MAGGIE!! WATCH OUT!!

Maggie turns and sees the bear ready to grab her. She runs faster, but the bear catches up with her, picks her up and throws her under his shoulder. Maggie is punching it's back.

Maggie: PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!

Mel runs over to the bear.

Macy: MEL NO!! STAY AWAY FROM HIM! PLEASE!!

But Mel doesn’t listen. She tries to help by kicking the bear’s legs hoping it would free Maggie. No luck. Macy uses her telekinesis to move Mel out of the way.

Mel: Hey!!

Macy: I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET TOO CLOSE! 

Macy looks at the bear.

Macy: OKAY YOU. YOU'RE GOING TO FREE OUR SISTER RIGHT NOW!! YOU HEAR ME!!

The bear growls and spins Maggie around several times and then flings her across the bike trail. 

Maggie: Ugh. (then motionless)

Macy: HARRY!! WE NEED YOU!!

Harry orbs to where the sisters are and sees the bear.

Harry: Oh, dear. Where did that come from?

Mel: We don't know. It threw Maggie way over there and she's not moving.

Harry orbs to Maggie and checks her pulse. She's alive, but barely. He takes his right hand and hovers it over Maggie's limp body. Bright white light starts to glow and heals her.

Maggie takes in a deep breathe.

Maggie: Harry?

Harry: (supports her up) Welcome back. You scared us.

Maggie: (holding her head) The bear. Where is it?

They hear it's growl. 

Harry: It's still here. You rest while I check on your sisters.

As Harry stands up, he sees Macy and Mel running towards them.

Macy: Are you okay Maggie?

Maggie: I am now. How did you get away from the bear?

Macy: Mel froze him. 

Harry and Mel help Maggie up. They all go back to where the bear is. The sisters are holding on to Harry. Mel unfreezes the bear and Harry quickly orbs them home before the bear can attack again.

^^^

Macy wakes up gasping for air. Her heart racing.

Harry is startled by Macy's quick movement. He sits up and wraps his arms around her.

Harry: Macy, honey? Are you alright?

Harry’s touch and the sound of his voice calm her breathing.

Macy: Yes. I had a nightmare. That's all.

Harry: Demon related?

Macy: No, not this time. Maggie, Mel and I were taking a walk on a bike trail and we ended up being chased by a bear.

Harry: A bear?

Macy: I'll tell you about it in the morning.

They both laid back down. Harry holds Macy close to him with her head against his chest and kisses her on the forehead.

Harry: You're safe now. 

They both fall back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. Your thoughts and kudos are greatly appreciated. Thanks. :)


End file.
